Canção de uma Orgia
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Cachinhos Dourados -leia-se Draco- é a pegadora-mor da escola; Amelia Bones desfila nas passarelas; Hogwarts é um puteiro; letras são devoradas; e ripadoras quase se matam para ler isso.
1. Chapter 1

**Canção de uma Orgia**

**Nome da fic: Canção de uma vida**

**Autora: andreia correia(Gareth: Nem o nick da abençoada tem letra maiúscula. Começamos bem...) (Dinga: Letra maiúscula não existe, óbvio...)**  
-

Amor fica comigo!** (Gareth: Eu? Seu amor? Cai fora! #se benze#)(Dinga: Ela me chamou de amor, mãe! Bate nela! #Foge da autora#)**

-Vem c s mias uns minutinhos ...** (Gareth: QUÊ? #joga no tradutor Google#)(Dinga: E eu achando que miguxês era barra pesada...)**  
-Malfoy se nos pegarem estamos fritos sabia?** (Gareth: Nossa, entendi T-U-D-O da frase.) (Dinga: Como frango? EPIC FAIL.)**  
-Pansy est com medo?** (Gareth: AHHHHH, essa é uma daquelas fics onde o maldito programa onde a autora escreveu 'come' as letras acentuadas na hora de jogar no FF... Pelo menos sabemos que ela usou acentos. Devemos perdoar? #olha pro fim da fic# Devemos não. #pega motosserra#)(Dinga: Tem alguém comento as letras. Juro que não fui eu. #Coloca Danoninho no uísque#)**  
-n o mais n o quero ser pega!** (Gareth: Ignorando a falta de letra maiúscula e as letras comidas, você disse MAIS? MAIS? #coloca soco inglês#)(Dinga: Só me resta tentar adivinhar as letras que faltam... Vejamos: 'neo o mais neném o quero ser pega', 'nunca o mais nem o quero me pegar', ...#Vovó a joga em um compactador de lixo#)**  
-voc est comigo o que mais pode ser excitante?** (Dinga: vocu, você, voctro, vocino,... #Munda a afoga em um penico#) (Gareth: Hm, vejamos... Estar com QUALQUER outra pessoa, ok? E pressinto NC depois disso...)**  
-ai Malfoy n o faz essa carinha agente tem que voltar para o dormitorio!** (Gareth: AGENTE! #lambe facão#)(Dinga: Ai. Meu. Útero. AGENTE é demais pra mim. #Bebe Tônica com Limpalumínio#)**  
-Pansy s mais uns minutinhos ..** (Gareth: "Só mais uminha! Vai, abre as pernas!") (Dinga: Draco não aguenta nem meia hora? Que lástima!) **  
-tudo bem Draquinho...** (Dinga: Draquinho... #Cai da cadeira de tanto rir# O tamanho dele é PPP por acaso?)(Gareth: NOSSA, MESTRA, KAAAAAAA...)**

Draco Malfoy ... o garoto mais rico e desejado da escola de magia bruxaria de Hogwarts**(Dinga: -not. Cê que pensa! Mas como as autoras surtadas idealizam esse andrógeno, viu?)(#Gareth está rindo (pra não chorar) desse Draco fodaun totoso#)** ...tinha a garota que queria a hora que quizesse ... **(Dinga: 'quizesse' é um arquipélago do Oceano Índico que é domínio do Eszquisitônião, cujos habitantes jamais aprenderam a usar a escrita. Dentre seus costumes estão a adroação à deusa Gaivitória, uma gaivota que arranca os testículos dos mentirosos.)(Gareth: Agora vocês sabem de onde aprendi meus 'satisfeita?' ...)**seus olhos cinzas e penetrantes eram quase impossivel resistir ...** (Dinga: Aaaaah, -not. Creio que alguém anda exagerando no alcaçuz com catuaba...) (Gareth: Olhos penetrantes? Devem ser as únicas coisas no Draco que penetram algo... #leva facada de fangirl#) ** Pansy Parkiston ...** (Dinga: Parkiston? PARKISTON? Essa autora não leu a mesma saga que eu.) (Gareth: PARKINSTON? KAKAKAKAKAK! Eu ri tão alto! #chora#)**apaixonada por Malfoy desdo primeiro ano seria capaz de fazer tudo o que ele quizesse**(Dinga: Não foi erro. Não foi erro. #Chupa pimentas malaguetas#)(Gareth: DESDO é uma jóia do Uzbequistão, cujas propriedades magnéticas são usadas em uma certa pílula azul.) ** com apenas um olhar dele ... Cada dia uma garota diferente saia com Draco Malfoy ... Malfoy j tinha saido com a metade de Hogwarts as garotas comentavam entre si como era bom passar uma noite ou a metade dela com ele...** (Dinga: Aiiiiiiiinn, minha cabeça tá doendo com tantos erros e letras desaparecidas! #Passa morangos sobre um creme feito com resíduo de baterias e fluido de freio#)** **(Gareth: Nossa, essas meninas são no mínimo DOENTES, fato! ... ou ninfomaníacas.)**Era s ele passar e chamar uma garota e pronto ela j caia na sua conversa **(#Dinga come dez quilos desses morangos#)(#Gareth inala gás do riso e Detefon pra aguentar essa fic#)**...

-Agora serio Malfoy temos que ir ...** (Dinga: Serio? Indício de bipolaridade ou um profundo desconhecimento da opção sexual, você decide.) (Gareth: Sobrou espaço antes das reticências e faltou antes do travessão, querida. #joga bomba na autora#)**  
-mais ainda cedo Alicia Spinnet ... ou est com medo?** (Dinga: Medo. Não poderia usar uma palavra melhor.#Masca uma pastilha de freio crente de que é chiclete#)(Gareth: Oh, com essa fic ESCABROSA que come letras, estou com MOOOITO medo. #bebe cidra e vidro moído#)**  
-n o Malfoy mais temos que ir ... tambem queria passar mais tempo com voc mais se formos pegos?** (Dinga: Pegue na dele e balance, depois, sejam felizes.) (Gareth: No pain, no gain!)**  
-voc est comigo o que pode ser mais excitante?** (Dinga: Coçar as costas de um chimpazé furioso.) (Gareth: Cara, estou tendo um dèjá vu trash. QUE MEDO.)**  
-Tudo bem Malfoy mais s dessa vez!** (Dinga: Não to querendo ripar essa merda até o final... Quem se oferece como voluntário pra terminá-la?) (Gareth: #pega um machado e o enterra no crânio dessa débil que sente tesão nesse 'suposto fodão'#)**

Alicia Spinnet...** (Gareth: Alicia? Alicia menores? SAFADA!)** mais uma das garotas totalmente encantada**(Gareth: PLURAAAAAAAAAAAAL!)** pelo olhar marcante , corpo escultural e cabelos dourados de Malfoy ...** (Dinga: Olhar marcante? Corpo escultural? Cabelos dourados? Chamem os paramédico, alguém teve um ataque epiléptico em cima do teclado!) (Gareth: CACHINHOS DOURADOS LOOOOOOL! #ataque de riso#)** ele as enganava cada noite uma diferente ... **(Dinga: Aaaah, quantas acéfalas existem em Hog?#confusa#)(Gareth: Eu imagino ele çeduzimd a Luna, cara. QUE MEDO #2)**Hogwarts tinha mais cora oes partidos do que uma briga de ringue ...** (#Dinga procura a tecla SAP#)(Gareth: faça a ligação 'corações partidos' com briga de ringue, sonho meu. #joga pendrives amaldiçoados na autora#)** os sonserinos achavam gra a em cada garota que levava um fora depois de dar o que Malfoy queria ...** (#Dinga se desespera por não achar a tecla savaldora#)(Gareth: Lembrei de uma música escrota que ouvi na rádio um dia desses... De umas cantoras chamadas Dolls, sei lá! Algo sobre 'ping-pong' e 'picolé'.)** como eram tolas de pensarem que Malfoy um dia poderia se interessar por garotas t o voluveis como as de Hogwarts...** (#Dinga está bebendo todos os fluídos corrosivos do terreiro#)(Gareth: VOLÚVEIS? Cê sabe o que isso significa, mulher?)**

-Ol tem muito tempo que eu venho querendo falar com voc mais toda vez que eu chego perto de ti me d um medo ...** (Dinga: Toda vez que eu pego uma fic para ripar sinto um calafrio... Depois do trabalho feito, um tremendo revertério.) (Gareth: "Tenho nojinho de rasha!")**  
-Medo?** (Dinga: Eu também, tenho... Esse Malfoy fannon me A-H-A-Z-A.)**  
-sim medo Amelia Bones**(#Gareth despacha mais três vírgulas para a frase#)** pois tu que ser a rosa mais linda do meu jardim ainda nem se quer me olhou!** (Dinga: Morre, Draco Garanhão Malfoy.) (Gareth: Sem comentários para a cantada FAIL. Mas o 'tu que ser' foi a gota d'água. #invoca furacão e o manda na autora#)**  
-ora Malfoy falando assim at fico meio sem gra a..** (Dinga: #sente a cabeça latejar# Alguém poderia me arrumar 50ml de querosene, 37ml de éter, 22ml de formol e algumas pílulas de anti concepcional?) (Gareth: Só quero um galão de gasolina e três limões galegos... Limão capeta também serve...)**  
-assim ficaras da cor de uma verdadeira rosa!** (#Dinga compra os compostos que tanto queria e faz um drink#)(Gareth: Esse Maufóih Século IXX Feelings me enoja.)**  
-Pare Malfoy ... -me encontre hoje a noite prometo que n o se arrepender s.** (#Dinga lê a frase e toma a bebida de um gole só#)(#Gareth se veste de Indiana Jones e vai procurar as letras desaparecidas#)**

Amelia Bones o olhou com um olhar maldoso e saiu andando Malfoy foi ao encontro de Crable e Goyle que o observava de longe ..** (Dinga: CRABLE E GOYLE. Tá certo que eles são uns putas figurantes desnecessários, maaaaaaaas ela deveria ter jogado no Google para fingir que algum dia leu um dos livros.) (Gareth: QUE O OBSERVAVA, puta merda. Essa autora tá meio doida, até parece que bebe!)**

-en o conseguiu mais uma vitima:?** (#Dinga coloca uma faixa de restrição na frase com os dizeres: "Pontuação em excesso e letras desaparecidas. Perigo, frase incompreensível".) (Gareth: Eu tenho MEDO dessas letras sumidas.)**  
-Amelia Bones -Amelia Bones a garota mais bonita da Lufa-lufa!** (Dinga: Oooooie? Alguém por acaso leu os livros da J.K.? Nem quero ver os próximos capítulos.) (Gareth: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSA! Amelia Büntchen Bones! Amay! #injeta Seda S.O.S Reparação na veia#)**  
-pois Crable eu sou rico e as garotas amam isso!** (Dinga: É, por sua modéstia é que elas não iriam se apaixonar...) (Gareth: VÍRGULA, pootaqueparéu!)**  
-ora Malfoy voc um canalha !** (Dinga: Faltou só as bichonas dizerem "cachorrão, gostoso, devasso!". Eu mereço.) (#Gareth CHOROU DE RIR da Dinga#)**  
-obrigado pelo elogio Goyle hoje a noite eu e Amelia Bones sozinhos ...** (Dinga: Vão rolar altas fofocas e esmaltes!) (Gareth: Não se esqueça das revistas Sabrina e pôsteres do Justin Bieber!)**

Malfoy disse isso e saiu andando para seu quarto ... Amelia Bones seria mais uma das vitimas de Malfoy naquela noite ...** (Dinga: Nem foi interessante. Tento imaginar como alguém consegue enxergar essa lombriga pálida XÉKIÇI dessa maneira.) (Gareth: QUEEEEEM SERÁÁÁ... A PRÓXIMA VÍÍÍÍTIMA AGOOOORA... #leva tijolada#)**

**Dinga foi colher cerejas para colocar no drink de Gareth. Enquanto o fazia, encontrou gnomos que lhe prometeram mostrar um antigo livro de pragas egípcias milenares. Após esse episódio, foi levada ao Hospital das Clínicas com quadro agudo de overdose e ingestão de agrotóxicos.**

**Gareth, vestida de Indiana Jones, descobriu um ninho perdido de galinhas d'angola místicas, que logo cozinhou. Foi encaminhada a um hospital às pressas, por pessoas vestindo roupas anti-radiação.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois da Ripagem: Fonte de Ignorância**

FONTE DE ENTRETERIMENTO**(Munda: CUMÉQUIÉ?/? #abismada com o que acabou de ler#) (Vovó: Go-go-boys? Bem, o Draco realmente não gosta da coisa. Ih, quase não percebo: O QUE SERIA UMA FONTE DE "**_**ENTRETERIMENTO" **_**?)**

Passado uma semana desde que Amelia Bones teria sofrido por Malfoy Dumbledore**(Munda: Mudou de família, bem?)(Vovó: Contemplem o que as drogas podem fazer com o cérebro. Caso sério.)** anunciava agora a chegada de uma nova colega Kira Kingner**(Munda: KINGSLEY? #abismada 2#)(Vovó: Bem, ALGUÉM aqui andou bebendo os fluídos do penico. Munda, não tem nada de 'Kingsley'! É só mais uma Sue qualquer.)** ... uma grifinoria**(Munda: Leia-se MARY SUE FROM RÉL SEIZSEIZSEIZ DU DIMONHO.) (Vovó: OU a típica Mary Sue difíciiii dimais da conta! Ela se faz de poderosa em dois capítulos e depois dá a roela pro carinha principal. Fada dos dentes, você compreende a mente dos ficwriters trashs.)** ... ela estava sentada ao lado dos garotos de sua casa **(Vovó: Hun, de ladinho. Depois falam que ela tem dificuldade ao caminhar.)(#Munda lava a boca de Vovó usando uma escova de dentes canina#)**... Os monitores agora acompanhavam os alunos para seus dormitorios ...** (Munda: WTF essa narração? WTF esses 'dormitorios'? WTF essa fic do demo? #medita#)(Vovó: WTF essa fic? Nem merecia esse purgante, creeeeeeedo! Tenho que arrumar um emprego melhor.)**

-Carne fresca em Hogwarts estava precisando disso pra me animar!** (Munda: HOGWARTS É AÇOUGUE! BERENIIIICE, SEGURA QUE VAMOS BATER!) (Vovó: Rede de frigoríficos 'Os Quatro Maiores de Hogwarts'. Vixi, alguém precisa ser contido em uma camisa de força, e não sou eu.)**  
-Malfoy a garota mal chegou e j est pensando em partir pra cima?** (Munda: Ah tá, as malditas letras comidas... Triste.) (Vovó: Já sei quem anda comendo as letras! Esse 'partir pra cima' te denunciou, Malfoy!)**  
-se ue perder tempo vou fracassar ... olham e aprendam ..** (Munda: Reticências são TRÊS pontinhos, minha querida.) (Vovó: Pois é... Olhe e aprenda. #pega a zarabatana#)**

Malfoy seguiu at **(#Vovó mira em Draco e o acerta em cheio#)**a garota que estava encostada na parede conversando com duas colegas de quarto ...** (Munda: Narração escrota 7000 Ultimate.) (Vovó: Bem, se o texto não fosse tão confuso, eu poderia reclamar do narrador. Não faço idéia de como a Munda consegue já que não há formas de distingui-lo dos outros personagens. Vai estudar, autora.)**

-Ola sou Draco Malfoy eu estava te observando no grande sal o e ent o pensei que poderia te mostrar o castelo .** (Munda: Traduz-se: "E aí, cobra quanto a hora?") (Vovó: Eu diria: 'E aí, cachorra? Quer ver a cobra fumar lá no meu barraco?')**  
-n o acha incoviniente obserevar as pessoas?** (Munda: INCOVINIENTE/? OBSEREVAR?/ Autora, você é de outro planeta? #medo#)(Vovó: Por onde começo... Ah, o que seria 'incoviniente'? Um culto togolês na qual suíças lésbicas eram esmurradas até a morte? E 'obserevar'? Poderia ser uma bebida afrodisíaca tradicional no noroeste da Tailândia feita com ostras e feromônio de camelos?)**  
-n o quando se trata da flor mais bonita do meu jardim!** (Munda: CANTADA EPIC FAIL!) (Vovó: Parece aqueles elogios que as crianças falam para as professoras do maternal, cara! Que tosqueira!)**  
-n o sabia que era jadineiro de Hogwarts ..** (Munda: ASHASUAHSUAH! Na cara, Elisângela! Ai, Suezinha, nem assim eu te perdoo por existir. #conjura facão#)(Vovó: Tô encantada com toda essa sutileza! Fia, mais gramú pur favô.)**  
-bom n o sou ... n o foi bem isso que ue quiz dizer ... mais ent o aceita meu convite?** (Munda: Ah, vai tomá nu rábu, Draco tosco! Quiz é a sua bunda arreganhada, inferno!) (Vovó: E n acit o covit pr nõ si o q voc pergnto, su diota! Para de comer as letras, merda!)**  
-como posso aceitar um convite de alguem que nem sabe meu nome?** (Munda: Olha, Sue, seu papel é ACEITAR ESSE MALDITO CONVITE, DAR PRO DRACO E FAZER ESSA FIC ACABAR, morô?) (Vovó: Não se ela for a Sue difíci. Colegue, não é porque ele te convida para dar um passeio necessariamente quer dizer que ele te quer de four on the floor.)**

Malfoy ficou espantado ao ver que a garota nem se quer deu bola para seu charminho ...** (Munda: SEQUER não é separado e pontuação não é antecedida de espaço, colega.) (Vovó: A garota ia dar a BOLA. Foge, Draco! É uma cilada! Isso aí é um macho disfarçado!)** nenhuma garota antes tinha resistido ao "voc a flor mais bonita do meu jardim"**(Munda: Porque eram todas ESTRONGAS IDIOTAS ACÉFALAS QUE CURTEM REGINALDO ROSSI. Fatosupremo.) (Vovó: Estamos falando da época do 'flowerpower', sim? Pois não vejo em que outra época haveria alguma retardada a ponto de cair nessa.)** ... bom nenhuma at agora ... Kira subiu as escadas com as garotas que estavam ao seu lado ela ntrou no quarto e viu que Hermione e Ginna estavam por l ...** (Munda: Suruba lésbica! Cruzes!) (Vovó: Não sei direito o que tá escrito nesta frase, mas é impressão minha OU ela fez um emoticon do dedinho do meio? #joga um palito de fósforo em seu drink de vodka com Nesquick#) (Munda 2: Narração fail.)**

-ol novamente!** (Munda: Essa Sue falar alemon, ya?) (Vovó: Entendi 'lol'. Apedreje-me, se quiser.)**  
-oi ... que bom que caiu no nosso quarto ...** (Munda: "... agora temos mais uma cabritinha para 'brincar', hihi!") (Vovó: 'Carne nova' pra siririca matinal? Putz, nojo extremo dessas perverts extreme intense.) **  
- bom mesmo!** (Munda: Porra, vocês mal se conhecem e já são BFF Du s2 MigUuUuXxAAahAaHHhhHxX? Coerência fail.) (Vovó: Coerência pra quê? Ninguém precisa dela mesmo! Se ela realmente fosse necessária não haveriam tantos ripadores sem remuneração!)**  
-e ent o o que aconteceu enquanto agente n o se via?** (Munda: AGENTE? #invoca a barra de espaço# Ih, não foi erro de digitação, não. #espanca a autora usando a barra de espaço#)(Vovó: #arranca o teclado do PC# olha, cê faz idéia de como se usa um teclado? Sério, fia. Vai comprar outro PC. Faça-nos um favor imenso.)**  
-nada de muito importante ...** (Vovó: "Apenas uma manifestação em prol de mudanças na escola em pleno Salão Principal: Dumbledore exige que antes da seleção para as casas, os alunos do primeiro ano passem pelo teste do sofá!")** professores me dando horarios de aula, almo o e livros ...** (Vovó: ALMOS? Li ELMOS. IhAgORah? Comolidá com uma ripadora que mal enxerga?)** ah e um garoto veio oferecer ajuda para mostrar o castelo!** (Munda: "... Rodei bolsa, dei pra um soropositivo, pra um cavalo, um peixe-boi... O de sempre...") (Vovó: "... E eu que não sou boba, logo aceitei. Descobri que ele dorme de bruços, tem duas Ferraris e gosta de fio-terra.")**  
-deixe eu adivinhar ... era loiro,alto,esuper atraente?** (Munda: Bem, se ela está falando do Draco... Retire o 'atraente', flor.) (Vovó: Se está falando do Draco refraseie: 'pálido, com físico de lombriga, e olheiras de dorgado.)**  
-bom era esse perfil mesmo...** (Munda: Eu acho que existem mais pessoas loiras e altas em Hogwarts, mas é só um palpite...) (Vovó: Perfil. Nuss, já fuçou o Orkut do dito cujo? Rápida a guria, não?)**  
-nem caia nessa conversa afiada do Malfoy ...** (Munda: E elas já sabem que é o Malfoy! Poderia ser a Luna travestida, minha filha!) (Vovó: Afiada? No mínimo ele mete um lápis bem apontado nas fuças da garota! Malfoy malvado! #Bate no pestinha usando luvas de borracha#) ** ele faz isso com quase todas as garotas oferece ajuda e depois de uma noite da um belo p na bunda delas ..** (Munda: Um belo P? Hmmm... #apanha#)(Vovó: P? Penico? Purgante? Português? Pano de prato? Prato? Perereca? Complicô, deuzu.)**  
-que garoto mais idiota ... mais eu n o cai n o alem do mais ele nem sabia o meu nome!** (Vovó: Foda-se o nome. O importante é a pegada. #.)**  
-ent o despensou Malfoy?** (Munda: DESPENSOU?/? #se afoga na pia da cozinha#)(Vovó: Aaaaain! #Joga óleo de cozinha com fragmentos de pedra-pome dentro da boca e mastiga freneticamente#)**  
- despensei**(Munda: NÃO ERA ERRO! #mastiga um prato de porcelana#)(#Vovó despedaça um bumerangue com os dentes#)** ele gato mais se ele pensa que vai se divertir comigo se engana ... posso jogar esse jogo tambem!** (Vovó: Jogos Mortais? Posso ser o juíz?)(Munda: Se usar o acento... Não, nem assim.)**  
-Kira voc demais iria adorar ver Malfoy caido de amores...** (Munda: Véio, essa fic tá em código!) (Vovó: Código dos esquimós matadores de focas amestradas. #mastiga crayon#)**

As meninas riram durante um bom tempo ...** (Munda: Imaginei essas vacas rindo até morrerem de exaustão. MÁGICO!) (Vovó: Tomara que seus músculos faciais derretam de tanto uso e você fique com tanta expressão quanto a Ana Maria Braga.)** Malfoy j no seu quarto andava de um lado pro outro inquieto por ter sido despensado ...** (Munda: MORRE, AUTORA. MORRE, DRACO.) (Vovó: É agora que ele se mata e todo mundo fica feliz. Eeeeeee, kbô a fic!#Joga o monitor na tina lotada de cerveja# Dorga, e lá se vai minha distração da tarde.)**

-Qual Malfoy n o vai furar o ch o por causa disso n o ?** (Munda: Códigos. Só pode.) (Vovó: Fure a sua bunda grande com pregos incandescentes e fique excitado. #Taca ostras em tudo e todos#)**  
-calado Crable! essa garota a unica que me despresou acho que ela n o encherga muito bem!** (Munda: CRABLE, UNICA, DESPRESOU e ENCHERGA. Dels, como pode EXISTIR uma pessoa burra assim?) (Vovó: Encherga. Isso deve ser a doença metal que a autora possuí. Uma das muitas, com certeza. Despresou. Sinto muito, nem achei graça. Crable. Vai ler um dos livros, autora. 'unica'. Deve ser o nome da anta de estimação dela, só pode.)**  
-Malfoy voc nem sabia o nome dela!** (Vovó: Foda-se. #atira brasas sobre eles#)**  
-isso!  
-isso? isso oque?** (Munda: #conjura armas de fogo#)(#Vovó cutuca seu bulbo com o cano da P50#)**  
-Crable como o nome dessa garota?** (Munda: "Garota? Isso pra mim é uma BICHOOOONA!") (Vovó: "Regisléucia Criodência Norismara Junicente. Lindo, não é?")**  
-pelo que eu ouvi Kira Kingner.** (Munda: Ai, bichénha, tá por dentro do babado, hein?) (Vovó: Babado fortíssimo! Aposto que foi o Dumbie que espalhou! Aquela bicha fogosa!)**  
-otimo amanh essa garota n o me escapa ...** (Vovó: O que escapou de você foi o seu teclado. Aposto que ligou o rabo do gato de estimação no gabinete e começou a meter o dedo nele. E escreveu no Photoshop, só pra completar.) **

Kira levantou cedo para a aula e saiu do quarto vazio ...** (Vovó: Auuuuuuuutista! Eeeemo em estágio inicial!)**ela estava andando normalmente quando escuta uma voz a chamando ...** (Munda: NARRAÇÃO EPIC FAIL!) (Vovó: "Seven days, Kira.")**

-Kingener ... Kira Kingner ...** (Munda: Esse é o nome de uma atriz famosa, tenho certeza... Uma de um pornô... De sobrenome Cadilac... #leva facada no pescoço#)(Vovó: Elo perdido entre a Munda e a sanidade. Não tenham medo. Essa crise passa logo. E por falar nisso, eu tenho quase certeza que esse é o sobrenome de uma ucraniana que coloca 3 bananas na boca de uma vez só...)**

Ela olha para traz**(#Munda vai dançar o Rebolation em um quarto cheio de gás cianídrico#) (#Vovó está arrancando seu joelho usando um palito-de-dente e não pode reclamar#)** e ve que Malfoy j do seu lado ...** (Vovó: Lado? Oeste, leste, sul, norte... Precisa mesmo colocar esses detalhes desnecessários?)**

-Kira Kingner seu nome ...** (Vovó: Não, o nome do chapéu seletor.)**  
-bela pesquisa Malfoy!** (Munda: "Aiê, tô por dentro dos babados, abica!") (Vovó: Goooooooooooogle tá na pista, zentchi!)**  
-j que sei seu nome ser que agora acita meu convite?** (Munda: Acita, comofas/)(#Vovó está mordendo sua clavícula#) **  
-se n o tivesse s cortejado as garotas a minha volta saberia meu nome muito antes ...** (Munda: Pergunta: COMO? Perguntando às paredes?) (Vovó: Perguntando ao candelabro sexy que ele está muito a fim há duas semanas. A sua forma fálica dá inúmeras idéias ao Draquito.)**  
-me desculpe pela falha mais estava perdido em seus olhos n o nas garotas ao seu lado...** (Munda: Cara, que Draco fail, velho! #pega AK-47 e acaba com todos#)(#Vovó está em um canto, resmungando sem parar#)**  
-ora Malfoy vou acabar me atrasando para aula de transfigura o .** (Vovó: Hãããã? Que matéria é essa, colegue? UÁTI ser isso? Nem, coloca esse tecradu veío miserento no meio do seu... #é atingida por uma calcinha suja#)**  
-posso te acompanhar ...  
-voc deve ter aula ..** (Munda: Há mais reticências que diálogos nessa bosta. E reticências FALTANDO, aindapuçima. #mata a autora usando um taco de baseball#)**  
-tenho sim e pelo destino tenho trasfigura o agora!** (Munda: UIIÊ ESCRITO NAS ESTRELAS, BEE! #apanha de cinta#)(#Vovó está pensando seriamente em suicídio#)**  
-destinos para idiotas deixarem de viver e fazer sua vida pensando que o destino j cuidou disso!** (Munda: Suezinha de merda, faz um favorzinho: VSF.) (Vovó: Melhor ainda. VSF, sua fic molambenta! Keru ripá içu naum, IhAGorAhHH?/?)**  
-ok ok n o fique brava .. se preferir agente vai juntos posso ser a fonte do seu entreterimento!** (Munda: AGENTE e ENTRETERI... ah, sei lá. Autora from Mars, só disso que eu sei.) (Vovó: Trepar. Trepar. Trepar. Televisão não existe mesmo, então todo mundo se diverte trepando.)**

Kira riu constrangida e com vergonha e continuou a andar ..** (Vovó: E eu aqui pensado que ela tinha caído em um buraco de esgoto e quebrado as duas pernas!)** Malfoy estava ao seu lado falava mais do que j tinha falado com uma gharoto**(Munda: ?) (Vovó: Kira, reveja os seus conceitos de machinhos, beijos.)** Kira n o entendia quase nada mais cincordava**(Munda: ? #2) (Vovó: Cincordava me faz lembrar circuncisava. Preciso de um bisturi. #Faz chover milhares de bisturis sobre o casal tosco#)** com tudo ... na aula eles se separaram Kira ficou do lado de Gina e Hermione ... Malfoy do lado de Crable e Goyle.** (Munda: #baba no teclado#)(Vovó: Sabia! O Malfoy ****cannon**** voltou! Essa pose de machinho pegador uma hora tinha que acabar!)**

**Munda foi procurar as letras desaparecidas. Achou um 'é' no Himalaia, um 'á' no Ganges e um 'í' em seu bordéu. Ainda está procurando.**

**Vovó fez uma doação para a autora. Mandou-lhe um teclado mágico. Lamentavelmente (not) a autora perdeu todos os dedos tentando postar um novo capítulo da fic. **


	3. Todo mundo na vassoura!

O que pretende com isso? **(Vovó: "Ahazar na náitch, colegue! Ui, kalzar com méo modelitcho de lantejoulas, bee!" #Arranca o fio do telefone e se enforca#)(Dinga: Quem pretende o quê? A fic começa assim, com frases soltas? Tsk, tsk, mau sinal...)**

Kira no meio da aula contava tudo sobre ela e Draco para as garotas ...** (Vovó: Putz, ela só CONVERSOU com o baitolinha no MEIO DO CORREDOR, quando os dois iam para uma aula de 'trasfigura o'! Elas falam como se fosse a trepada do século!) (Dinga: "Ai, acredita que eu FALEI com ele? Ai q tuton!1!1")** Malfoy estava quieto e atemto a aula at ser interrompido por Crable ..** (Vovó: Por onde começar... O que é "atemto"? É um pênis desidratado de girafas jovens usados em rituais satânicos? E esse "at" escroto no meio da frase? Eu realmente não quero acreditar que a autora posta capítulos e não percebe o sumiço de letras. E um "Crable" maldito e menstruado no meio da frase? Não há nada que eu diga que mostre todo o meu nojo por essa fic. #Bate furiosamente com um cano de PVC em sua testa#)(Dinga: Vovó disse tudo. DIVONA! #vai pro Munda's#)**

-voc disse que conseguiria ficar com a garota eai conseguiu?** (Vovó: Caralho murcho e cheio de pelancas. Alguém mate-me, por favor. #vai procurar vodka e xarope de groselha#)(Dinga: "IAÍ, MANOW, CUMÉQUITÁ? SÓ NA VIDALOKA? DE BOOOA, ZÉ!")**  
-relaxa Crable**(Dinga: Relaxa na bolacha. /VdF)** eu ainda estou me preparando n o desse jeito de uma hora pra outra!** (Vovó: Aaaah, você está se referindo a usar um teclado corretamente? Juro que vou arrancar minhas sobrancelhas com meus dedões dos pés se vir mais um "Crable".)**  
-isso est me cheirando a enrola o!** (Munda aparece: A enrola? A-en-rola? Rola? Você quer rola? Safadão!) (#Dinga chuta Munda#)**

No final da aula Kira saiu o mais rapido possivel da sala e foi para a aula de voo ..** (Vovó: Enfia todos estes acentos negligenciados no íntimo de seu cu violado até sentir que um deles foi parar em sua aorta. #Foi assustar criancinhas#)(Dinga: Calminha, calminha, Vovó! #pega um barril de Heineken# Toma! Isso! Boa menina!)**

-o que isso Kingner fugindo de mim?** (Vovó: Uma vírgula que está apavorada com o Draco-maníaco-das-sentenças-sem-pontuação. Eu também estou, mas dizem que a melhor defesa é o ataque! #Pega um aquário de ovas de sapo e o quebra na cabeça de Draco#)(Munda: Vovó, você não é designada para comentar os erros ortográficos, e sim o plot! Está tirando o emprego de sua mestra! #carinha de emuxa#) (Dinga: Hoje a Munda tá PUTA REVOLTS! #espancas Munda até deixá-la em coma#)**  
-e voc me seguindo?** (Vovó: Siga o meu caralho inexistente. #mostra o dedo do meio#)(Dinga: Seguindo? No Twitter?)**  
-n o mais tenho aula de voo!** (Vovó: Hãn? Como vou comentar essa merda se eu nem consigo entender? Ah, vá à merda, autora. #Foi ligar para John#)(Dinga: #procura as letras na bunda de um urso polar#)**  
-por acaso voc n o alterou seu horario pra poder ficar perto de mim por favor diz que n o!** (Vovó: Eu não iria quer andar com o Draco... Dizem as más línguas que ele rouba os namorados alheios! Cuidado, Kira! É uma cilada!)**  
-relaxa Kira eu n o alterei ... voc bonitinha mais n o me vele uma deten a o!** (Vovó: #respira fundo# Não se alteram horários assim em Hog, beu bem. "voc" é uma vaca sem rabo e imersa em lama/merda até o pescoço. "vele" vem do verbo "velar" e você vai descobrir rapidinho o significado de um derivado dele: o "velório". "deten a o" é um caralho de 5cm de espessura atravessado no seu pâncreas e um palito-de-dentes sendo usado de substituto em uma de suas vértebras.)**  
-nossa que bom ... por que odiaria ter voc me seguindo o dia enteiro!** (Vovó: "enteiro". Apelou agora. MAS QUE PORRA DE VOCABULÁRIO É ESSE? Cu fodido e sangrento, imerso em piche e glitter barato. Como o ser humano consegue descer até este ponto?) (Dinga: "Enterio" é uma posição na qual os participantes podem transar com seus animais enquanto meditam sobre a vida. #viaja na maconha#)**

Malfoy pegou sua vassou e subiu nela**(Dinga: Espera: Draco = Motumbo? Socorro.)(Vovó: Ele montou em uma vassoura muito çekissimentch e çeduzil jeráu. Preciso dizer o quanto isso é tosco? ISSO É MUITO TOSCO, ALÉM DAS POSSIBILIDADES DO RACIOCÍNIO HUMANO.) (Dinga 2: Esse aí sabe lidar com a vassoura! HUEHUEHUEHUE!)** dando mais um de seus sorrisinhos maldosos para Kira ...** (Vovó: Kira: nome do demo. Parece nome de personagem de anime! Só falta dizer que a guria tem o cabelo rosa e olhos roxos!) (Dinga: E quem garante que ela não tem? #foge pro Munda's#)**

-Ande Kingner sua vassoura n o ir voar sozinha!** (Dinga: O meu pau também não "ir" sozinho pro seu cu, mas inexplicavelmente ele está aí!) (Vovó: Draco está mandando a retardada montar em SUA vassoura na maior cara de pau. Eu mereço. Autoras, dicona para vocês: PAREM DE IDEALIZAR SEUS PERSONAGENS DESSA MANEIRA, MERDA!)**  
-mais professora n o sou muito boa em voar!** (Vovó: E cavalgar, você é? Piriputa essa, viu!)**  
-n o se preocupe Malfoy um de nossos melhores alunos tirando Harry claro ele poder te ajudar!** (Vovó: Hãn, Harry existe nesta fic? Porque, até agora O VEADINHO NÃO DEU A CARA (ou a bunda)POR AQUI. Só falta dizer que Voldemort está de férias!) (Dinga: Faltou a famosa frase do Draco: " O Santo Potter! Que tem permissão do próprio Dumbledore para jogar no time da Grifinória! Ele e sua vassoura idiota! Não sei se ter a cabeça rachada faz alguém ser importante!" Percebam o tamanho do meu vício.)**

Kira fez cara de pouco caso mais precisava da nota de voo para passar nos testes...** (Vovó: Teste do Sofá, fia? Eles exigem que a pessoa treine montaria a 3000 pés de altura? Hilário.) (Dinga: Bem que eu fiquei sabendo #VelhaFofoqueiraFeelings# que o Dumbie iria dificultar a entrada(ui) de bruxos mal intencionados em Hog!)**

-ent o Kingner se posiciona com seu p esquerdo e da impulso com o direito assim ela subira ...** (Dinga: Olha, xo te explicar: Você vai pegar a vassoura, fazer movimentos uniformes da base até o topo, sem cessar o movimento, 'kay?) (Vovó: Dá uma chupada na vassoura que ela sobe na hora, bee! Aproveita a deixa e faz o que você sabe melhor!)**  
-eu vou acabar caindo!** (Vovó: Cai no colo do capeta, por favor.) (Dinga: Hun, cai longe de mim, mocréia!)**  
-n o se preocupe o ch o n o muito duro...** (Vovó: Nem o seu pau, dica básica.) (Dinga: Putz, eu imaginei o Draco Mobral Vassourão feito um retardado, com os braços estendido e voando de um lado para o outro, esperando a Sue nojentinha cair!)**  
-n o tem Gra a Malfoy se n o que me ajudar tambem n o me atrapalhe!** (Dinga: Que isso, KiraSue! O importante é participar! HUEHEHUEU!)(Vovó: Puta que pariu! Nem deu pra entender! Aaaaah, quer que eu atrapalhe? #Joga uma bola de basquete incandescente em Kira#)**

Kira saiu correndo em dire o a escola mais Malfoy a segurou ...** (Vovó: Segurou o cabo da vassoura? Eu ri. Cena tensa.) (Dinga: Geral segurando no cabo hoje... Tenso.)**

-espere eu estava apenas descontraindo ... voc n o ir cair se fizer o que eu falei ...** (Dinga: Descontrair? Eita, que conversa mais pornográfica!) (Vovó: Descontraí o seu cu pro cabo da vassoura entrar! #Foi se trancar em seu quarto, levando consigo John Queiroz e uma garrafa de absinto com Ki-suco de morango explosivo #)**  
-tudo bem ...** (#Vovó está fazendo barulhos estranhos no quarto e não pode responder#)(#Dinga está com o ouvido atrás da porta tentando distinguir os gemidos e não pode comentar#)**

Kira ent o fez o que Malfoy havia lhe pedido ...** (Vovó: li "peido". Muito mais interessante.) (Dinga: Aposto que o dandadão queria uma lap dance e a mocréia se fez de santinha..)**

-agora suba aos poucos**(Vovó: ... Bem sugestivo, não? Uma enxurrada de pouca vergonha no FFéladaégua!)** pegando confian a em sua vassoura ...** (Dinga: Que NC mais tosco. Alguém tem figos em calda para que eu coloque no meu saquê?)(Vovó: Bem, eu não tenho uma vassoura pra me preocupar? Devo procurar ajuda médica?)** dai apenas se posicione para frente e ela se mover dai voc controla a dire o!** (Vovó: Ui. Subir aos pouco... pegar confiança... posicionar pra frente... se mover... você controla. MAS QUE NC DO DEMO É ESSE?) (Dinga: Kira cavalgando com pouco estilo, devo acrescentar. #Vai roubar o cachimbo de crack#)**  
-falando parece facil ...** (Vovó: Tente fazer isso levando uma família de babuínos de carona na vassoura! Facílimo!) (Dinga: Eu ri.)**

Malfoy subiu em sua vassoura e estendeu a m o para Kira ...** (Vovó: Malfoy e Kira compartilhando a mesma vassoura. Onde eu fui me meter... Por falar em meter, essa fic se parece muito com um pornô de má qualidade...) (Dinga: Como eles conseguem dividir a mesma vassoura? Ela deve ser gigantesca!(entenda como quiser))**

-O que est fazendo Malfoy?** (Dinga: "Soltando a minha diva interior que anseia por ****XINE**** COMO UMA ****STAR**** NO CÉU! Eu ****born**** pra ser diva do Pop, ****darlin****!)(Vovó: "te mostrando a minha téquiniká da 'enrrabada infalível'! Seu bofe nunca irá esquecer de como você gemeu gostoso nesta posição, bee!")**  
-vamos de uma volta comigo prometo que n o vamos cair .** (#Vovó está jogando bolsas de putas nos dois para desequilibrá-los#)(Dinga: Posso ajudar, Vovó? #Pega um saco enorme de limões e começa a atirar neles#)**  
-n o ... perigoso voar a dois ...** (Vovó: Voar? Nem precisa despistar, já entendi seus joguinhos de palavras ou projetos de palavras, sei lá.) (Dinga: Diálogo das Bees fogosas, Vovó. Não é pra uma mente despreparada.)**  
-vamos Kira sou o melhor n o vamos cair ...** (Dinga: Cair... Vou te jogar em um precipício se você quiser relamente cair!)(Vovó: #foi procurar Ades sabor chumbinho para colocar na caipirinha# Olha, eu quero saber QUEM É O FILHO DA PUTA VÉIA E DESEMPREGADA DE BOCETA RASGADA QUE ESTÁ DEVORANDO AS LETRAS DESSA PORRA DE FIC!) (#Dinga foi buscar chantili e abacate para tentar acalmar a Vovó#)**

Kira segurou a m o de Malfoy que a puxou para cima de sua vassoura e ambos voaram ... Kira agarrada na cintura de Malfoy enquanto ele pousava ...** (Dinga: "...como uma libélula graciosa e afeminada.") (Vovó: Não posso resistir. "My dream is to fly over a rainbow so high!" Drakénho é totalmente envolto pelo glitter do lado rosa da força! Põe moral, rainha da náiti! Mostra pros bofes o que você é capaz de fazer com a vassoura!) (Dinga: Isso, Draco! Pega na vassoura e ahaza! Você tem o poder de conquistar os bofes! Q)**

-Da proxima vez Kingner n o me deixe sem ar!** (Vovó: Não entendi e nem faço questão. #Vai procurar uma lingerie de 'elfa-enfermeira-curandeira-medibruxa-poderozah' para sua coleção#)(Dinga: Puta que pariu, eles dividiram a vassoura e ficaram molhadjénhos?)**

Kira olhou para ele e deu um beijo de leve em seu rosto ele a olhou com malicia que ela logo ficou courada ... Crable que j estava indo em dire o a Malfoy viu a cena ...** (Dinga: "... Snape e Dumbledore estavam se agarrando em um canto do pátio. Aquela visão era TÃO excitante que correu até eles e pediu para participar da brincadeira.") (Vovó: "Courada" vem de "dar no couro"? Só pra saber. E que merda de 'beijo leve' é esse? Um beijo com morfina nos lábios? E esse 'Crable' escroto que vai em 'direi o' pro patrãozinho ?)**

-oque Malfoy?** (Vovó: A barra de espaço se enfiou no cu dele, não percebeu?) (Dinga: Ah, então é por isso que sempre tem gemidos no meio da fic! A autora enfiou a pontuação no rabo das personagens!)**  
-h ?** (Vovó: Hãn? Oh, muié, para de comer as letras, por favor!) (Dinga: "h" autista, zenti. Q dó, xoray aqui.)**  
-um beijo no rosto? qual garota lhe da um beijo no rosto?** (Dinga: Foi o Zabini, não é óbivio?) (Vovó: O He-man OU a Vanessão.)**  
-ora Crable Kira me deu ...** (Vovó: "...Um fio-terra inesquecível!") (Dinga: "...uma machadada! Foi tão excitante que eu paguei um ketizin pra ela e nem cobrei! Ah, esqueci de comentar, o nome verdadeiro dela é 'Carlão'.") **  
-Malfoy o que pretende com esse seu joguinho?** (Vovó: "Dar o cu intensamente!") (Dinga: Ser o dono do mundo, BWHÃHÃHÃHÃ!)**

Malfoy se calou em apenas no seu pensamento lhe respondeu "tambem n o sei o que ela pretende" ...** (Vovó: Ah, foda-se. Fic escrota demais, fico sem saber o que dizer.) (Dinga: Prentende ÇIZOGÁ, não é óbvio?**

**Vovó estava de saco cheio da fic e resolveu escandalizar: Comprou uma calça skinny vermelha, um pote de cerejas das trevas e roubou velinhas de aniversário das crianças desavisadas. Juntou tudo, fez uma bebida, colocou em uma garrafa de hidromel e mandou-a para a autora.**

**Dinga tentou contratar John escondido da Vovó, mas, ao invés de encontrar um bombeiro musculoso em sua cama, encontrou uma velhota nervosa com um rolo de macarrão na mão. Está em coma.**


End file.
